Nick Jr.
' Nick Jr. Too '(stylized as nick jr.) is the name of an American cable television channel owned by the Nickelodeon Kids and Family subsidiary of Viacom. The channel was known as Noggin from its February 2, 1999 launch until September 28, 2009 at 6:00 AM (Eastern Time)/5:00 AM (Central Time). Sister channel The N was relaunched as TeenNick at the same time as Noggin's relaunch as Nick Jr.; like with TeenNick, Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name; and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block known in promotions as Play Date, which has traditional commercial breaks and no common continuity between each series. Nick Jr. is aimed at 2-6 year olds, and features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aired on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block. It is the main competitor to Disney Junior in most countries and PBS Kids in the United States and Canada. The network's logo has been adjusted as part of a brand unification effort which saw all four of the Nickelodeon networks take on a unified look. Although the former motif of using an orange 'adult' figure and blue 'child' was discontinued in the new text-only logo, the tradition of 'Nick' being orange (representing the adult) and 'Jr.' remaining in blue (as the child) was retained.[1] History As The Block and Noggin Jr. 1994–Noggin 2007 Nick Jr. (block) and Noggin was first launched on February 2, 1999, as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon and the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), but Sesame Workshop's interest was sold to Nickelodeon at some point in 2002.[2] From 1999 to 2002, Noggin was targeted at preteens. Starting in 2002, it was targeted for preschoolers; the format was changed due to low ratings. Noggin's first mascot was "Feetface" from April 1, 2002 to April 7, 2003, followed by Moose A. Moose & Zee since April 7, 2003. The network took its name from a slang term for "head" or, by extension, "brain," reflecting its original purpose as an educational channel. By the time Noggin introduced "Feetface" on April 1, 2002, it was one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which the animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. Until September 12, 2005, the network aired classic Sesame Workshop productions such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street_Unpaved many pre-1989 episodes of Sesame Street], 3-2-1 Contact, Square One TV, Cro, and The Electric Company. As of September 10, 2007, Noggin no longer aired any orignal showing. It turned into bonus more weight produced by GoAnimate (2010-2011) (it has since premiered Pinky Dinky Doo, which is produced by Sesame Workshop, which debuted in 2006, and The Upside Down Show). Noggin was a 24-hour channel until April Fool's Day of 2002, when Viacom decided to launch The N, which was formatted similarly to Nickelodeon's defunct 2000-09 TEENick block and later featured some recent family-oriented series that aired on Nick at Nite. The N was aimed at teens and had thought-provoking programming considered by many[by whom?] as too complex for Noggin's target pre- and elementary-school-age viewers. The N took up 12 hours of Noggin's programming space (operating in a similar manner as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) from 6 p.m.-6 a.m./ET seven nights a week. The fact that Noggin shared channel space with The N (now TeenNick) made it very similar to parent network Nickelodeon as it has shared channel space with Nick at Nite during the nighttime hours for most of its existence starting with Black Entertainment Television for the first couple of years on the air, then ARTS (Alpha Repertory Television Service, now A&E) and currently with Nick at Nite since 1985, which is commonly considered a nighttime program block on Nickelodeon. Noggin's last "Feetface" era day signed off at 6:00pm on Sunday, April 6, 2003, with the last "Feetface" era program to air on Sunday, April 6, 2003 on the channel, Little Bear, right before the final "Feetface" footage. After that, they showed a sneak preview of "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird", followed by the last goodbye from "Feetface", and the last Noggin bumper, along with the schedule and clock to The N's Sunday program lineup. At 6:00am on Monday, April 7, 2003, Noggin introduced their new mascots, "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird", with photo-puppetry being retained on the channel. In addition to classic episodes of Nick Jr. (block), Noggin, and the Second Era favorites such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Oobi and Jack's Big Music Show, many preschool-oriented shows originating from non-U.S., English-speaking countries that would otherwise not likely be seen on American TV are shown. Some examples include Little Bear, Franklin from Canada and Tweenies, Connie the Cow, Tiny Planets, and 64 Zoo Lane from the UK. However, in 2008, this was being de-emphasized; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, and Tiny Planets was pulled in April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently — but not every day — 6 a.m. Eastern/5 a.m. Central, as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. Since July 2006 this is also being done with 64 Zoo Lane, suggesting that it too may disappear eventually (however, unlike the other two shows, they also sometimes are showing it at 7 a.m. Eastern/6 a.m. Central. However, they have also recently introduced The Upside Down Show, which is from Australia (though like the British Tiny Planets, has American origins via Sesame Workshop). Technically, Noggin did not show commercials, but it did show ads between shows such as Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as the music video that tied in with the film Curious George, and spots for airings of shows on other channels within the Nick family. The channel's other revenues presumably[by whom?] come from fees paid by cable television distributors. The network was also a launching point for the music videos of pop musician/children's performers like 64 TV Lane, Loeb and Cave Kids, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows run commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. Also, when Sesame Workshop’s classic shows (such as The Electric Company) aired on Noggin, they had to be edited for running time. At 6PM ET on December 30, 2007, the old 12-hour version of Noggin signed off on all cable providers (except for Dish Network) for the last time. At 6AM ET on December 31, 2007, Noggin's sister channel Nick GAS shut down as a digital cable channel and The N was split into a separate channel taking over the former 1999-2007 channel space of Nick GAS, which allowed Noggin to become a 24-hour channel again after spilting from The N. Noggin then became the second U.S. cable channel to offer a 24-hour schedule of shows aimed at preschoolers after PBS Kids Sprout, which launched in 2005. However, Dish Network kept Nick GAS on the air until April 23, 2009, when that channel was replaced with the Western feed of Cartoon Network and Noggin and The N were both split into 24/7 channels on Dish Network[by whom?] on May 16, 2009. On September 28, 2009, when the Nick Jr. block was defunct, the "For Noggin By Nick Jr." bumper was retired. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Jr.&action=edit&section=3 edit Noggin First Era (1896-1990) In an attempt to extend the association of the Nickelodeon brand to two sister cable channels on February 24, 2009, it was announced that Nick Jr. would be replacing Noggin and TeenNick taking over The N as the 24/7 channels. This is similar to how Nick Jr. launched its own channels in the UK on September 1, 1999 and in Australia on March 14, 2004.[3] On September 28, 2009, it was announced that Noggin is no longer existent. Eventually, it would be replaced by Nick Jr. and would become a 24/7 television channel.[4] Noggin relaunched as Nick Jr. on September 28, 2009 at 6:00 AM Eastern/5:00 AM Central. The new Nick Jr. network retains the Noggin mascots Moose A. Moose and Zee. Like Noggin, the network does not air commercials or marginalize closing credits for promotion of other shows. As is common with newer networks which have taken another former network's channel slot, some guide providers have not updated their listings slot for Nick Jr. to the current logo and may display either the Noggin or The N logos, or both logos in the same image instead to denote Nick Jr. A Spanish language version of the block debuted July 12, 2010, as part of the transformation of MTV tr3s into Tr3́s. As of 2010, "Tr3́s Jr." currently airs Spanish dubs of Blue's Clues, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sharon, Lois and Bram's Elephant Show, The Adventures of the Little Koala and Wonder Pets. The network's logo has been adjusted as part of a brand unification effort which saw all four of the Nickelodeon networks take on a unified look. Although the former motif of using an orange 'adult' figure and blue 'child' was discontinued in the new text-only logo, the tradition of 'Nick' being orange (representing the adult) and 'Jr.' remaining in blue (as the child) was retained.[5] In October 2010, MTV Europe announced that Nick Jr. would have its shows aired on Kazakhstan-One in Kazakhstan, and as a branded block on Kazakhstan kids' channel Balapan, along with the Afghanistan television network Ariana Television Network. On May 16, 2011, MTV Networks launched two new channels, Nick Jr. and MTVNHD, in Asia. These 24-hour channels will be available on StarHub TV in Singapore beginning May 18 and on Telekom Malaysia Berhad's Hypp.TV in Malaysia on June 1 onwards. The channel will launch aggressively to the rest of Southeast Asia later.[6] Some commercials of Nick Jr. Face replaced with the Nick Jr. logo. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Jr.&action=edit&section=4 edit Nick Jr. First Era (1990-1999) Nick Jr. was the first channel for preschool. It launched 1990-1999 the block could'ent have corrilum boards, so it have to stop rising at 2012 because edit Noggin Second Era (1999-2009) edit Nick Jr. Second Era (2012) edit Nick Jr. Third Era (2017-present) Nick Jr. Goes To The Movies (2012) Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr.Though Nick Jr. does repeat some of its programming over the course of a 24-hour day, it does not follow a strict repeating program wheel. Programming from Nick Jr. that aired in the mid-1990s up to the early 2000s such as Oobi and Gullah Gullah Island usually air in the overnights, owing to less demand for those shows compared to the longtime popular standby shows which make up the daytime and early evening schedules of the movies.[citation needed] Oobi since then has been pulled off air on Jan. 2. All programs that air on Nick Jr. contain at least one element (and usually two or three) of an eight-point curriculum: social and emotional development (every show fits this point), reading readiness, counting/mathematics, discovery, exploration, music, exercise, and creative expression. The elements of the curriculum that each show covers are stated immediately prior to each episode. Category:Material from Wikipedia